


I see you see me

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal wants to watch Will with someone else, and Will lets him.





	I see you see me

”I cannot love you in the physical sense,” Hannibal said, sadly. They had discussed this before, and Will had never known his full reasons or articulated the need for it. He’d wanted to do this with Hannibal, but he knew he’d have to give it time.  
“What are you saying?” Will asked.  
“That I would like to see someone else use you for me.”  
“Would that give you pleasure?” Will asked, wondering what that would feel like, even with his empathy and full understanding of Hannibal’s mind.  
“It would. He would be my conduit to fuel my desire for you.”  
“Okay, “Will said, even if he had his doubts. He wished to lay with this monster, and still please him so this would do.

*  
“So how do we do this?” Will asked.  
“I tie you up, naked, and he uses you as I watch.”  
“Does he..like that?” Will asked, wondering what this man might look like, trying to profile him in a sense.  
“Very. You don’t know him,” Hannibal said, voice steady and deceptively calm.  
“Who is he?”  
“Call him John. “  
“He does not know us?”  
“Clever boy, no. We won’t see him again unless you wish to.”  
“We shall see” Will said, feeling uneasy but excited.  
His desire would grow, and Hannibal would be pleased, so he would try this game on for size.

*  
John came over and had dinner with Hannibal before coming to the bedroom.  
He was a middle-aged man with a beard, and a solid, muscular build. He smiled when he saw Will, tied to a cross, pale limbs bare. He had waited for them there, with baited breath.  
“Hello,” he said as Hannibal settled into a chair.  
Will nodded and was ready now.  
“You are very pretty,” said John. “I shall enjoy this. Have you ever been with a man?”  
“No,” Will said and it was almost true.  
“A virgin, then. I shall despoil you utterly.”  
“Go on,” Will said.  
John leant in and kissed him, and Will opened his mouth willingly to be taken over.  
John’s hands roamed over his skin and pinched his nipples.  
A large hand touched his ass, caressing the tight globes lovingly.  
“I shall be your first, and mark you,” said John.” You shall obey me.”  
“Yes.”  
“Say you want this, that you will let me use you and fuck you.”  
“I will,” Will said. “I am yours, and you can use me anyway you desire.”  
“Very well,” John said and caressed Will’s fair skin.  
Will looked at Hannibal whose eyes shone with desire.  
“I’m your slave,” Will said. “Your harlot.”  
John took lube and started working it on his fingers, slowly sliding on inside Will as he moaned wantonly.  
Will’s body started to adapt to this and John slid his hard cock against his entrance.  
John was still fully clothed, and Will felt his zipper against his skin.  
John pushed inside him, and Will moaned against the intrusion, and he saw Hannibal touching himself through his pants.   
“You are so tight” John said. “So good for me.”  
“Good.”  
“I have ruined you now, made you mine.”  
“You are my first,” Will said, and didn’t mention the boy in school when he was sixteen.  
“I always will be,” John said and he fucked hard into Will while touching his cock with one elegant hand.  
Will was pushed over the edge as he watched Hannibal’s hungry and sad eyes.   
He felt John come inside him, marking him inside and out.  
“Thank you for fucking me and making me yours,” Will said.  
John pulled out, and looked at Hannibal. He caressed Will’s back and untied him.  
Will was covered in sweat and come, lips swollen from eager kisses. He had never been more beautiful. “I will come back for more.” John said.  
“Sure,” Will said as Hannibal moved from his chair. He wasn’t so sure about that.

*  
“How did it feel to see him use me?” Will asked. “I felt like it was your hands on me, your cock in me.”  
“I felt that too. I was your first.” Hannibal said, and touched his face.  
“You always will be. I saw your eyes on me, and felt you desire to touch me.”  
“I did. It’s a first. Perhaps he can watch me have you.”  
“I wish you would,” Will said and licked his lips suggestively. “We can have him for dinner later.”  
Hannibal chuckled delightedly.


End file.
